


A Fix-it

by JunjouHatsukou, SummerOfShadows



Category: The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 1920-1929 is all mixed up into one time line, ADORABLE JAY AND NICK BABIES EVERYWHERE, Angst, Babies!, F/M, Gatsby is a precious puff, Hurt/Comfort, I have no regrets, Jay Gatsby Lives, Nick is a female, Nick is named Nicole, Pregnancy, Protective Jay, Time Fuck, Why Did I Write This?, jay gatsby - Freeform, tom gets what he deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouHatsukou/pseuds/JunjouHatsukou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfShadows/pseuds/SummerOfShadows
Summary: Nicole Carraway decided not to go to work that fateful late summer day. She didn't know that action would cause a chain of events that would shock New York to its very core, and give way to the craziest power couple of the century.





	1. A Bullet and a Sickness

My name is Nicole Carraway. Some people call me Nikki, like my cousin Daisy. Others call me Nick. Any name I went by, it did not change what happened now four autumns ago. You see, my neighbor Gatsby and I had become close friends, close enough for me to worry when the man hid away in his mansion for days with his usual weekend party being canceled. I, as his only apparent friend, decided to go check on him. 

What I did not know was how important that decision was. You see, I had been invited to dinner that same day. I declined the invitation in favor of checking on my very strange neighbor. Now who the invite was from was not important, what was important was my neighbor who had drawn into himself after my foolish cousin killed a woman. 

It was around two thirty. I pulled on a simple sun dress and a hat and began to make my way to Gatsby's house. Thinking back, it was quite windy that day. I remember holding my yellow sun hat close to my head and brushing branches showing the beginnings of fall from my face. I walked to the front door and knocked, but when no one answered I began to stalk around the huge structure. I saw a huge mattress floating in the blue water of the pool. I noticed Gatsby off to the side, drying off. 

Then, I saw George Wilson over the fence, a gun pointed at Gatsby's head. 

"JAY!" I screamed and lunged for the rich man. It happened in slow motion I had reached Gatsby as a burst of wind hit me in the face, my hat flew off my head to god knows where and then a black pain. 

In that single moment, I swore up and down I was going to die and you know I didn't have a single regret except for one, I was leaving Gatsby all alone, again. It all felt like a vague and fading dream after that. I saw flashing lights, Wilson, and I'm pretty sure I saw Gatsby being restrained but than again it all felt foggy so it may have been a dream. 

I only found out later that the bullet had gone through my shoulder, but hit bone and ricocheted causing major damage to the muscles that were necessary for motor function. I was in the I.C.U for only four days when they moved me to the trauma center. I don’t remember anything from those four days but Jay would later tell me that my pulse stopped for 10 times the, longest being 7 minutes. He would end up telling me that the doctors warned Gatsby that I would most likely be brain damaged. 

The first lucid moment after I saw Wilson was that of Gatsby asleep on a recliner next to my hospital bed. I reached out to touch him wondering why he was with me and not off trying to get Daisy back. As my hand touched his shoulder, he shot up with a startled scream. It would have been funny if I hadn't known what I had just reminded him of, war. 

After only about a minute of heavy breaths his shocking blue eyes met my stormy grey ones. 

"Nicole!" He cried out happily and I stared at him in shock; normally he just called me the usual, old sport. He then made a look of deep thought before sticking his head out the door and calling for a doctor. 

The doctor whose name was strangely enough Dr. T.J Isenberg told me that I would need extensive surgery to repair the damage, but that could only happen after it healed. The Dr. told me that I would need to go to Physical Therapy three times a week so I could regain movement of my currently paralyzed arm. 

The next months of healing went exactly as was expected. Gradually I regained a limited control of my arm by attending PT. After five months the doctor told me I was ready for surgery to fix it. Then, he stated the price and my mind nearly blew. The surgery would cost nearly three thousand dollars! After realizing the cost was not something I could afford, I turned down the offer. 

I returned home that day with the thought that I would always be a cripple. Before I could even walk in the door, one of Gatsby's butlers greeted me and presented an invitation to a party. I smiled and thought, why not it not like I have anything to do. 

Looking back, I was incredibly foolish in my actions that night for had I interacted as I had with Gatsby with another crowd I may not be here today. When I try to remember that night now, I still cannot recall it the only bit I have been able to recall recently was coming off the high of finishing with Gatsby. 

The hangover the next morning could not compare to the sickness I felt later that week. Of course, in my naivety, I assumed my sickness was due to my ongoing fragility. I had already not had a great immune system and the medicine I was on for the bullet weakened my system further. 

During periods like this, I would shut myself in to avoid getting sicker but no matter the amount of disinfectant, antibiotics, and rest, my sickness persisted. After almost two and a half weeks of turning Gatsby away with the explanation of me being sick, he invited himself over much like I had done to him months ago. Unfortunately, he invited himself over on a morning when my sickness happened to be in full throttle. 

It was the most embarrassing moment of my life. I heard Gatsby calling my name from my living room and the only reply I could give was a choked out 'here' between gasps of breath and waves of vomit. Gatsby managed to find me in the bathroom as another wave of nausea hit me. This spell of vertigo was more violent than the last few my hands dropped my unusually long hair as I grabbed the sides of the porcelain bowl. I felt my hair being pulled back as my stomach continued to empty itself and I could see just out of the corner of my eye Gatsby's blonde hair behind me. We stayed like that for about fifteen minutes before my stomach had nothing more to expel. Once I started the dry heaving, Gatsby helped me up and back to my bed. 

I remember he was being awfully sweet and tolerant as I rambled on and on. He would retrieve a glass of water when I began to cough and he laid a nice cool towel on my head when sweat began rolling. He stayed late into the night and must have left when I fell asleep because when I awoke to a knocking at my front door the next morning. 

Trapped in my sheets I called out that I was coming as soon as I could. Pulling a white robe on over my night gown, I stopped to wonder how I had gotten into the night clothing. Making my way to the door was torture I could feel new bile making it's way up my throat and I turned to the nearest container, a empty flower pot, and emptied the meager contents of my stomach into it. After my little detour I made it to the door only to see Gatsby's favorite butler at my door. I groaned in frustration. 

I swore in my head that if that man was inviting me to a party after what he saw yesterday, I would strangle him. I opened the door with a frown that was completely useless when looking at my sorry state. 

"Mr. Gatsby has sent me to take you do a doctor to find out what is wrong." The butler spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Gatsby has sent me to take you do a doctor to find out what is wrong." Well that was not what I suspected. I was still angry though I was not a charity case, I wouldn't take my own families money so what made that egotistical man think I would take his!? 

"Please tell Mr. Gatsby that I thank him for his consideration but I graciously decline." I said as I went to go close the door the butler grabbed my arm. 

"I may be stepping out of line here so I apologize miss but Master Gatsby is greatly worried he spent last night reading up on all types of sickness. He couldn't tell if it was a foreign disease or an alcohol driven one. Please just go it will ease his conscious to know that you will be okay." The butler looked at me his emerald eyes boring into my grey ones. I stopped to think and I began to feel bad that I was causing my neighbor so much stress. 

"Fine I will come with you just give me a few minutes to get properly prepared." 

"As you wish." He replied returning to Gatsby's yellow Rolls-Royce that I only had then noticed in my drive. 

It was a crisp spring morning that day so I pulled on a light cream-colored dress with a chiffon bottom. On my head I placed a red sun-hat that Jay had bought since my yellow one had never been found. Walking out the butler greeted me again and opened the passenger door. 

I sat quietly taking in the surroundings unknowingly cataloging everything. The colossal significance of this trip had been realized by my brain but not my conscious, my body knew what was happening. Remembering that day, I can still see the blooming flowers the trees with buds, and the leaves sprouting. The crisp blue of the sky and the breeze that blew my hair into my face. The yellow daisies which made my face crunch up in anger, the white lilies, the blue azaleas I remember it all as if it was happening now. 

We pulled up to a clinic much closer than that of Dr. T.J Isenberg's. The butler escorted me inside and told me to ring Gatsby when I was ready for him to pick me up. I nodded and walked to the front desk. 

"Hello ma'am. Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked. 

"I don't think so." Was my unsure answer. 

"What is your name I can check?" 

"Nicole Carraway." The woman began to flip through her appointment book before closing it and shaking her head. 

"You don't I'm sorry. I can put you in but you will have to wait about an hour before being seen." She smiled sympathetically. 

"Um okay that works." I replied not really paying attention anymore to her but to the t.v that was sitting in the waiting room. T.V's were still quite new but they had grown quickly in popularity. 

"Miss?" The secretary questioned again. 

"Oh yes that will be fine." I replied still not fully paying attention to her. The secretary probably thought I was intrigued by the T.V but I wasn't it was the people on it that got my attention. Daisy and Tom just couldn’t stay out of trouble and in a fitting turn of events Tom was hit and killed by a speeding Kissel Speedster. It was a fitting death I mused as I sat down. 

Then my thoughts went to Daisy. What would she do with Tom's death, then I realized something I needed to live my own life not hers as I had the previous summer. This summer was going to be mine and mine alone. I didn't realize in my musings much time had passed. I was startled from my revere by a male nurse calling out my name. 

"Nicole Carraway." I stood up when the nausea that had been absent since my house raged full force. I tripped out of the chair and almost went headfirst into a woman with a young child at her side. The woman's husband caught me and asked if I was okay while the woman gave me this odd knowing smile. 

The male nurse came over to ask if I was alright to which my reply was a yes and a quick apology to the couple I had literally ran into. I blushed and rushed after the nurse after he led me into a room. 

"What seems to be the problem today ma'am?" He asked that standard question you hear every time you go to a doctor's office, impersonal and straight to the point. 

"I've been sick for almost three weeks now, and not matter how little or how much I eat I always throw up or dry heave. Also, I've been feeling more weak than usual." 

"Usual?" He questioned. 

"Yes, I've always been as my father used to put it, delicate." 

"Okay I'm going to take your temperature and listen to your heartbeat." He did so and asked me to wait in the room for the doctor to come in. 

While I was waiting I began to think. I would need to get a new job I had been fired three days ago which really didn't surprise me after my unexpected leave of two weeks after three months of being out. I wasn't too worried I had plenty of money to last me a month in lavishness or 3 well enough. I was once again startled from my thoughts by a polite knock. 

A male with striking almost completely white eyes entered and I concluded that he was the doctor. His hair was a deep orange and freckles dotted his cheeks giving him a boyish look. 

"G'day Miss Carraway." He smiled at me. "I need to feel your abdomen to get an idea of what may be vexing you, if that is alright with you?" I nodded internally smiling, this had to be then nicest doctor I had ever met, normally they were cold, distant, impersonal. He had me lay on a table and pull my dress top down. Despite being 20 years old I was still a very modest person and was quite thankful that I had worn a camisole underneath. His hands were freezing as he pressed gently on my stomach then he hit a spot that made me cry out in pain. He looked at me apologetically before feeling that area more. 

"Miss Carraway I have a hunch but I need a sample of your urine to confirm it" he reached for a cup in one of the counters "here take this and well you know what to do." He smiled as I turned redder than a tomato. I quickly took the cup hiding it in my hand I scurried to the bathroom. 

I scurried back to the room where the doctor was still waiting. I handed him the cup not meeting his eyes or looking up even after he left. I didn't know how many minutes passed before he came back in a wide smile on his face. 

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed to my complete bewilderment. My intelligent response portrayed my confusion. 

"Huh?" The doctor chuckled and played with his lanyard. I hadn't caught his name when he mentioned it earlier but now I could look. His name was Dr. Roberts what a common name, one lost easily in a crowd. 

"Your pregnant!" He threw his arms up in the air obviously excited. The birth rate had been steadily dropping in the past year so a baby was normally great news. Not for me. The utter terror I felt at that moment made me numbly walk out of the clinic forgetting I had a ride home. I walked for forty minutes not really registering the horns blaring at me or the cat calls in my direction. I should have payed closer attention as I tripped on a blown tire on the side of the road and landed on the shards of a broken glass bottle. 

The pain brought me back to reality and I ran the rest of the way to my house. Once inside I slid down the door crying. I didn't want to be a mother. I wasn't ready, I didn't have money, I was still young, and I wasn't even married to the father. That made me halt in my sobs, the father. Who was the father? Last time I checked I was still a virgin! My family was annoyingly strictly catholic, no sex before marriage. 

"Oh my god." I had cried out, I lost my virginity and didn't even remember it. I knew I must have been drunk when it happened and the only time I could think of when I was drunk enough to black out was Gatsby's party. That thought made it worse. There were thousands of men that attended any of them might have been the one that had taken me. 

Then a worse thought came to mind what if it wasn't just one man, I've seen some people taking turns at the parties in shadowy corners and halls. My breath caught as I began to hyperventilate. I didn't notice the back door opening nor arms that wrapped around me. In fact, I passed out instead. 

When I awoke it was night time, I saw Gatsby staring at me in major concern. He gasped when he realized I woke up and quickly pretended that he had not been staring. 

"Jay?" I whisper hoarsely. "I messed up, I really, really messed up." I broke back down into sobs in front of him. 

"Shhhh. Old Sport." He whispered and the nickname brought a momentary smile to my face. I was the only woman he used that name for all the others were dear, or darling. But then I remembered my predicament and the tears surfaced again. 

"I-I do-on't even k-know who the f-f-f-ather is!" I yelled angrily but still in tears. 

"Nick." He tried to interrupt to no avail. 

"Imnotmarriedorevendatinganyoneohmygodmyparentsaregoingtodisownmethenireallywonthaveandmoney!" I said all as one word. 

"NICOLE!" He yelled stiffly. His use of my full name and a stern tone got my attention. "Breath Nick in and out and explain to me what happened at the clinic." He said much more softly now. 

"The doctor told me I-I am pregnant! I can't I have no money, no job, and I know for a fact my parents will disown me they did that to my sister who died during her childbirth after she had unwedded intercourse!" I explained through my sobs and tears. "The worst part is I don’t even know who the father is, I figured out when it happened, it was at your party nearly three weeks ago, but that doesn't help in the slightest that only makes it worse. I w-was a v-v..." I remembered who I was talking to and quickly supplied another word. " Unused before now any man with think I'm a whore!" I grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest unintentionally only looking for the closest source of comfort. 

"Shh, Nikki." He cooed softly. "I would help but unfortunately I was roaring drunk and only remember snippets. I don’t remember you leaving me but then again the later into the night it got, the less I remember." He said not meeting my eyes as I watched him. I was confused he was lying I could just tell. 

"The only thing I remember was waking up in your guest room." I sob than my breath catches. "No..." I gasp and all of a sudden Jay turns paler than a ghost. 

"Oh, would you look at the time?" He stutters out "I must be on my way old sport, ill send a maid over here later to check on you." He began sweating profusely. I remember he went to get up but I grabbed his wrist hard. "EEP!" He let out a comical squeak. 

"You know who it is." I stated. "Why the hell didn't you stop them!" I screamed angrily and stood up quickly reaching out to slap him. I used the wrong arm and let out a scream of pain. I grabbed my shoulder as a pain reminiscent of the bullet hitting shot through my shoulder. I collapsed in pain and more tears. By god if this is what being pregnant did to a woman I wanted no part of it! 

Gatsby caught me and punched him weakly in the chest. I made him let go when I kneed him in the groin, not very strongly but enough to make him let go. He looked at me with this odd expression one even I could not decipher. Even now I still cannot completely explain his expression. 

"I am sorry old sport." He said quietly. He looked like a kicked puppy dog that was about to be put down. His regret confused me. 

"What are you sorry for allowing me to be raped!?" I yelled angrily. His hand came up to cover his face. 

"I-I didn't know." He choked. "If I h-had just known. I thought- I thought you were lucid. I didn't realize how drunk you were, and I should have." He turned from me and leaned against a window pane. I realized it was storming, I began to notice the rumbles of thunder and a flash of lighting lit up his face. I was confused when I saw the tears streaking down his face. "I am so sorry old sport, I didn't know or I never would have..." He chokes again. By this point I am more confused than I have ever been in my life. 

"What are you talking about you buffoon?' I question managing to keep my voice from shaking. 

"You see old sport I know who you slept with." He began to laugh, it creeped me out, but I was angry I just wanted to know who the damn father was. "After all you were absolutely beautiful, jagged scars and all." My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. The scars on my right shoulder blade were jagged. They were a souvenir of a ransom kidnapping and I hated them, so I never, ever showed them. 

The only way he would know.........


End file.
